Wreshi
Wreshi was a fearless Toa of Stone. He lived on Powai Nui and defended the island. He also used his skill in running to scout out areas and situations for his team. History Early History Wreshi was created as a Po-Matoran on Powai Nui. After a while, Wreshi and six other Matoran became Toa to defend their land, as the island was the target of Dark Hunter operations for a mysterious reasons. At some point an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, he and five other Toa on his team (one now a Turaga) hid in a pocket dimension. They successfully avoided detection, however the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter, leaving a Turaga and two of her Matoran helpers. The Feral Plains After aggressive "colonist" Matoran and Toa arrived on Powai Nui, Navahko and Corduk were summoned. However, Corduk began fading in-and-out of existence, later revealed to be Makuta Hysterix messing with the Shrine of Salvation. When Navahko used the machine to enter the pocket dimension to save Corduk, he saw that Wreshi was awake prematurely. Wreshi acted aggressive, apparently having been possessed by Hysterix. After he battled with Navahko and Corduk, the three of them were transported back to Powai Nui, where Wreshi was rendered unconscious. After a while, Hysterix left his body. During an attack by the natives on the colonists, Wreshi fought alongside Navahko and Corduk. Hysterix showed up out of nowhere, and began wreaking havoc, damaging Wreshi badly. Onu-Matoran Keelo was then mutated and transformed into a very powerful Toa, casting the island into a time of darkness. Wreshi and Navahko were captured and held prisoner in the wilderness by Hatar. However, at one point, Wreshi was able to seize his Pickaxe, using it to brutally defeat Hatar in the blink of an eye. However, a feeling of bloodlust (revealed to be a part of his own personality) came over him, and Navahko had to stop him from killing the Toa of Gravity. Later, he and Navahko met up with Omakah and the now-amnesiac "Alchemist". Through conversation, it was confirmed that the Dark Hunter was a Toa, however Hysterix entered his mind and caused him to remember his past as a Dark Hunter. A fight broke out, after which "Alchemist" left, and Omakah joined Wreshi and Navahko. Description Appearance Wreshi's armor is colored black and yellow-orange, rare colors for a Toa of Stone but not unheard of. His armor is very streamlined, having fins and wings protruding off of it. He is one of the more lightly armored Toa of his team, likely to avoid weighing him down or limiting his maneuverability. The wing on his left shoulder has some etched-in designs on it. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Stone, Wreshi is able to control the element of Stone. He wears the Great Kanohi Vorpin, the Mask of Touch, which allows him to manipulate objects that he touches with his hands. He is also quite fast, even for a Toa of Stone, with a record top speed of 35 miles an hour. Wreshi wields the Recoiling Pickaxe, a weapon which uses hydraulic pistons to fire back and forth rapidly. This creates the effect of a jackhammer, allowing him to make the most out of hit-and-run tactics. He is also known to be a resourceful fighter, often being able to use virtually anything as a weapon thanks to his mask. Personality and Traits Wreshi is naturally a fun-loving stuntman type of character, and displays ample amounts of courage. Out of all of his team members, he has likely sustained the most injuries, and wears them as badges to show his experience. Others may call him insane for opting to do any of the activities he finds to be entertaining, and he usually responds to this by saying that whatever they do is "boring". Wreshi is shown to be laid-back and easygoing when not adventuring, and will usually try to get himself out of any arguments. Having a vastly variable sense of humor, he often makes jokes at appropriate and inappropriate times, from lighthearted teasing, to dark humor, to simple puns. On the other hand, some dark part of his mind finds pleasure in destruction. He is known to degrade into complete savagery during battle, possibly destroying the landscape and doing much more damage than needed. This behavior is normally fueled by strong feelings of revenge. It should be noted that while Corduk is extremely distrustful of Wreshi, the Toa of Stone does not harbor these feelings back, and attempts to reconnect with his brother on multiple occasions. Instead, Wreshi often mocks him for his stubbornness and near-constant seriousness. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume II * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume IV * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII Quotes Trivia * Wreshi often uses slang terms such as "dude" to refer to his colleagues, something done to have his personality contrast those of everyone around him. CaptainLandr0ver also plans on having him use "bro" to refer to Corduk at some point. * Whenever Cap has a new idea for the formatting of his character pages, Wreshi's page is always his go-to guinea pig for testing it out. His page is the first of Cap's page to receive the Tabber and Character2 templates, a Gallery, a Quotes section and the current formatting of the Appearances section. * The first time Wreshi appeared in full (not possessed) was in Chapter 5 of Volume II of The Feral Plains. This was the only chapter in the story not to appear on the Lego.com Gallery, and the only one not written in the third person, being written from Wreshi's point of view. This was done in order to explore Wreshi's personality outside of his "dark side". * During the creation of The Feral Plains, Wreshi's MOC underwent the largest physical change out of his team. He originally had a bulkier body, scrawnier limbs, long arms and short legs. He was eventually rebuilt to become more streamlined and have a thin build, while still retaining most of his noticeable features. This new, slimmer outline gave CaptainLandr0ver the idea to make him the "speedy daredevil" of his team and make him the Lewa-type character of the team. * Wreshi also underwent many changes in the weapon he had. He has been imagined with daggers, a blaster, a large claw, two swords, and a battle axe, before his Recoiling Pickaxe was finalized. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone Category:Toa Powai Category:Po-Matoran